<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with one worth believing in by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362867">with one worth believing in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, basically pwp lol, jet vc: bisexual rights!, we need more sonjet tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't exactly 'no homo' your way out of admitting that you kinda wanna punch your rival, but like, on the lips. With your own lips. Of course, when you're a drunk green hawk and you see said rival working at the strip club, your decision making isn't exactly at its finest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet the Hawk/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>with one worth believing in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8PM. Jet takes the stairs down two steps at a time, practically leaping off the worn down concrete. Four flights of steps later, and he's on the ground floor. He spares a glance at the elevator- yep, still out of order, as it has been for the past two weeks- and then heads out. He doesn't know where he's going yet, but he has an objective in mind- to get extremely drunk. Or laid. Maybe both if he's lucky, it's not like they're mutually exclusive. And so, he decides to head to the Zero Gravity bar. It's just down the street from his apartment and they had cheap drinks that was better than rat piss, which isn't saying a lot but it's good enough for him. It was often home to cute men and women alike who would provide good company.</p><p>Bounded by Megalo Station to the west, and in the heart of the city was a place called the Sanctuary District. Buried beneath the glitz and glamour of the futuristic metropolis, it held the slums of the city. The real name was long forgotten, or maybe people just didn't care anymore. The alleyways were dark and often smelled of something rather unsavoury. The apartments were all a dull grey, though the colour really didn't matter when half of them were glorified piles of rubble.</p><p>The people that lived there were the ones that anyone who had a drop of self preservation knew to avoid. If you looked at them the wrong way, you would know not to, for the harsh scowls or even worse, knife wounds would serve as a very effective reminder. Just keep your head down and make yourself as small as possible. That was how things worked here.</p><p>And for Jet the Hawk, it was his home. </p><p>Well, 'home' was pushing it, but it was certainly more accurate than the desolate place where his father lived. No matter how often he would be woken by the sounds of a brawl breaking out just by his doorstep, or how his thin walls failed to conceal some of the other residents' more intimate activities, or how his shower was apparently bipolar, he would gladly take it over the hell that was waiting for him back in his 'real' home. There was no way he was going back. He'd rather die first. Though he would imagine that his father would still somehow find a way to say <em>I told you so </em>in that obnoxious way of his at the funeral. </p><p>As he stares at his dying phone, mindlessly scrolling through social media, he doesn't notice when he walks into a red wolf. "Watch where you're going!" he spits out, shooting a quick glare at the other male. </p><p>"S-Sorry!" the wolf apologises, scrambling away. Despite the fact that Jet was clearly the one who crashed into him. But well, if you were loud enough about it, you could get away with most things. </p><p>Jet scoffs and continues making his way to the bar, when suddenly, something catches his eye. A cobalt hedgehog, wearing a strange green scarf and black sunglasses, holding a golden... sword? Jet blinks slowly. The hedgehog seemed awfully familiar... Could it be? </p><p>Ignoring his initial plan, the green hawk decides to follow the stranger. What the hell was Sonic the Hedgehog doing here? He had never expected the azure hero to hang around these parts. Jet heard that he was living it up in Station Square, taking a well earned break after having foiled Eggman's plans once again. Something about stopping him from dropping the sun on the planet. For a man so smart, the doctor often had these increasingly ludicrous plans- though perhaps insanity always accompanied genius? Jet didn't really care. Maybe he should have. </p><p>The mayor of Station Square had seen to it that the hedgehog receive a grand apartment free of charge, bills and utilities included. It was only fair they supposed, for saving the city from complete and utter devastation. Perks of being a celebrity. Of course, Sonic also had a house in Central City. Though apparently his real home was a simple shack in the Mystic Ruins?? So if Jet was Sonic, he would actually use his braincells and invest in the various properties he was rewarded with, renting them out. Anyway.</p><p>There was one useful thing that Jet learned from his father. And that was how to make money. Through legal and not so legal means. </p><p>Though what would Jet know? The last time Jet saw Sonic was on the cover of some newspaper, giving an interview on how saving the world was 'no big deal.' The last time Jet talked to him was three years ago. </p><hr/><p>Jet wished that he was wasted enough to not be capable of any logical thought. Or vision. Or consciousness. Or anything, really. Because that would mean that he would be forced to acknowledge the reality that was slapping him in the face. He tries pinching himself, but all he receives is a surge of pain for his efforts. Then he squeezes his eyes shut, hoping that when he opens them again, the blue hedgehog would disappear.</p><p>He does, and unfortunately, Sonic is still there. Unable to quell the strange emotions brewing deep within, he utters a single word. <em>F</em><em>uck</em>. It isn't exactly 'there's no place like home,' but he does feel a little bit better. He thinks. Of course, words aren't enough to express the sheer absurdity of the situation he found himself in. </p><p>Sonic the Hedgehog was a stripper.</p><p>"No fucking way." he mutters, letting his voice trail off. He didn't know what to do with this information. In all fairness, not many people would. He tries to rationalise what he's seeing. Maybe it's not Sonic. Maybe he's just... really, really, drunk already, and in his vodka induced stupor, he's mistaking the stripper for the blue hero. That pink girlie often mistook other hedgehogs for him, and that was when she was sober. So it's reasonable enough to say that it <em>isn't </em>Sonic, right? </p><p>Except... it is. He knew it the moment he saw him in the street. The green scarf and sunglasses wasn't fooling anyone. But then he saw the hedgehog enter Red Constellation, one of the Sanctuary District's most infamous 'adult' nightclubs. For the right price, you could be seeing stars. There had to be a mistake or something. Maybe Sonic the Hedgehog was lost. What business could he possibly have in a seedy ass strip club?</p><p>And so, filled with a morbid curiosity, the green hawk followed him into the building. He didn't know it at the time, but that would be the start of a night of very bad decisions. Still, his last hope is that if it is Sonic, then surely people would be reacting more strongly? And yet, as Jet looks around, the audience doesn't seem to notice or care that the azure hero was a stripper. The hawk gets the feeling that he can't chalk it up to everyone suddenly being blind. </p><p>And when he looks at Sonic, really looks at him, taking in how his cobalt fur is illuminated by a red spotlight, how his legs are lithe and toned, Jet knows that this isn't just some random hedgehog. The final nail in the coffin is that grin of his. The one where his tooth sticks out a little, the one that he wears when he's narrowly avoiding death for the umpteenth time as he throws out taunts all the same. One of pure adrenaline, arrogance, and a hint of anxiety but in the best way possible. It's the grin he has when he rides on his Extreme Gear. And it's the grin that makes Jet want to kiss the blue hedgehog. Such a brilliant, beautiful expression... and Sonic was wearing it now, as he wraps himself around the pole.</p><p> "Move." Jet says bluntly, as he shoves people to the side. Ignoring the disgruntled mutters, he makes his way to the front of the stage. Sapphire eyes meet a pair of black sunglasses, and for some inexplicable reason, Jet is overcome with the urge to rip them off. Maybe he would find emerald eyes staring back at him. </p><p>"Hey," the dancer says, a confident smile on his face. He grabs the top of the pole and flips himself upside down, latching onto it with only a leg. </p><p>Jet is mesmerised by the hedgehog's flexibility. "Hi." he eventually replies, stunned by what he was seeing. The other male points to somewhere in the club. Jet's too distracted to notice. He can't help but to keep staring at the hedgehog.</p><p>"Looking for a night of fun? Our female dancers are over there."</p><p>It suddenly hits him. That was Sonic's voice. <em>That was Sonic's voice.</em> </p><p>"N-No, I, uh." Jet stammers out. </p><p>The hedgehog seems to smile even wider. "Oh, so you bat for the other team? Hmm, well maybe Fin can show you a good time~"</p><p>Jet clenches his fist. "Sonic the Hedgehog. What the fuck are you doing here?" he snaps.</p><p>A low chuckle leaves the dancer's lips. "I get that a lot. I know we really look alike, but I'm not him. I mean, wouldn't that be kinda dumb? The hero of Mobius, working in a place like this? Nahh, that doesn't make sense." he says. But then he takes off his shades. And then Jet sees green eyes twinkle mischievously. The same eyes that seemed to sparkle when they went head to head in their races.  </p><p>"D-don't fuck with me! I know it's you, Sonic." Jet protests. The dancer's words made sense. But even though there's no rhyme or reason behind it, the hawk just <em>knows</em>.</p><p>"First of all, my name is Knight of the Wind. Just call me Knight. Dumb, I know, but if you got a problem with it, take it up with my manager." 'Knight' replies. "And secondly... if you really think that I am Sonic, can you prove it?" he asks, winking. </p><p>This was a dangerous game that they were both playing. Sonic was definitely messing with him at this point. But why? Was the speedster ashamed of having his side job discovered? If anything, the opposite was true. Sonic was relaxed as ever. </p><p>"Is that a challenge?" Jet asks cautiously. Sonic was clearly baiting him. And the hawk was a fool for gladly taking it. </p><p>"I don't know, is it?" </p><p>Jet sighs and reaches into his pockets, taking out a bag. "200 Rings good enough for you?" </p><p>"That'll get ya a handshake, maybe even a fist bump if I'm feeling generous."</p><p>Jet immediately retracts the bag, scowling. "That's highway robbery!"</p><p>Knight shrugs. "Well, what can I say? My services are very high in demand. If it's a bit out of your budget, I can recommend you to-"</p><p>Jet shakes his head. "No. I'll pay." he says, reluctantly taking some more rings out. "500 Rings." he offers. Under his breath, he mutters a bitter, <em>'that's half of my winnings from the last race gone.' </em></p><p>The dancer grins yet again. He takes the bag of Rings. "Great. Follow me." he says, suddenly grabbing Jet's hand.</p><p>"Wh-What?" Jet chokes out. He gets dragged into a private room of sorts. It's dimly lit, and a very comfortable looking bed occupies most of the room. The sheets are are a glossy black satin. A pleasant aroma wafts through the air, and Jet can see red candles on top of a table. Rose petals everywhere. Too tacky for his tastes. His chest tightens. </p><p>"Wait, why the fuck is there a bed here?" the hawk asks. "Isn't that a bit... you know?"</p><p>"Some people have very, very deep pockets. And some of the dancers here are very, very, deep debts to pay off. They'll do anything to make a quick buck. So the proprietor of the club decided to expedite the process, saving the customers from having to book a hotel or something. Don't worry, it's clean." Knight explains. </p><p>"That's fucked up, and should be illegal but probably isn't." Jet remarks, but it wasn't unheard of. Selling one's body was just another means of survival down here in the Sanctuary District. "What about you?" he finds himself asking. </p><p>"Me? Well, I'm not really strapped for cash or anything. This is more like a hobby." the hedgehog answers. Then he takes out 300 Rings and hands it back to Jet.</p><p>A hobby? Jet could not possibly imagine a world where someone would do this sort of thing willingly. Baring one's body for all to see... while Jet was cocky, even he would shy away from such a thing. He narrows his eyes. "Why?"</p><p>"Consider it a friend discount, Jet." </p><p>The butterflies in Jet's stomach turns into rocks. "What??" he spits out, unable to even process the other's words properly. The moment he heard friend, he suddenly felt bashful over how Sonic <em>did </em>consider him a friend, which felt nice because it meant Jet could try and talk to him normally, fuck, even learn about his favourite colour or something, instead of having to feel like he had to screech about his supremacy every five seconds because he didn't know if Sonic knew he didn't actually know how to talk to people his own age because if they weren't rivals, then what were they? Emotions were hard.</p><p>Then the gears turn. Knight knew who he was. That shouldn't have been possible. It was Sonic. Sonic was a stripper. </p><p>The blue hedgehog smirks. "Shh. I'm the Knight of the Wind. And you've paid me for a service. It's my duty to fulfil your wishes. Now sit back, and relax." </p><p>Sonic pushes him down onto the bed. He's surprisingly forceful, his gloved hands holding Jet in place. He hovers over the hawk, grinding his hips over the other's own, ghosting and teasing with his touches. For Jet, it's torture. His body is on fire. His heart is about to explode. The sparks that Sonic's touches were igniting would become a blaze that would consume him whole. And the terrifying thing about it is that Jet doesn't hate it. He wants to laugh. He wants to cry. Sonic the Hedgehog, his rival, his crush, was giving him a fucking lap dance. This had to be some sort of twisted joke. </p><p>Noticing the discomfort on the hawk's face, Sonic pauses. "Jet... are you okay? We can stop if you don't want this."</p><p>Jet is silent for a moment. He does want it, but did Sonic? "I'm just another customer." he says quietly. "I don't get why or how this is happening, but I don't care."</p><p>A strange expression briefly flashes across Sonic's face, but dissipates quickly. It's replaced by a cocky grin, only this time, it feels a lot more fake. This was the grin that he gave to the cameras. Mass produced, without any real meaning. To appease an audience. "You asked for it." Sonic twists his body, straddling the hawk. He stares deep into Jet's eyes. He's so close that he can smell the alcohol on his breath.</p><p>Jet closes his eyes. He can't look into those emerald eyes anymore. He can hear himself breathing heavily. He can feel Sonic on top of him. He doesn't move his hands, because if he does, he won't be able to stop himself from touching the hedgehog. The heat is unbearable. He wants it to stop. He wants more. It hurts. It feels so good. He doesn't know what he wants. This isn't like the dreams he has once in a while, where Sonic was a moaning, writhing mess under him- where he could have his way with the hedgehog, knowing that he was under the safety of fantasy. This was real, with real consequences.</p><p>Luckily for him, Sonic makes that choice for him. </p><p>He can feel a hand reach down in between his legs. Sonic palms his bulge through his jeans, rough and unrelenting. The simple touch sends shockwaves throughout his body. Jet whines a little. The heat is pooling down there and it burns. Then the blue hedgehog threads his his slender fingers between the belt loops and slowly takes it off. A smug look appears on Sonic's face as he gazes at a damp spot on the tip of Jet's underwear, as if to say <em>'eager, much?' </em>Then a hand wraps around Jet's rapidly hardening cock.</p><p>Jet grits his teeth. This<em> is what I've always wanted.</em></p><p>He has to repeat the words over and over again like a crazed mantra, reassuring himself of the uncertainty that he fell in love with. Sonic was as free as the wind the hawk cherished. But as his breath hitches with every stroke, his heart twinges in pain. This isn't what he wants. Not like this. Not here. Not now. Not when they're both pretending to be people that they're not. But in the end... this was nothing but a service. And if Jet saw it as such, it wouldn't hurt as much. He can't care, not anymore.</p><p>Sonic strokes his member, gliding his fingers up and down the shaft. It takes everything inside the hawk to not buck into his hand, generating even more of that desirable friction. Jet grits his teeth. He was at the mercy of Sonic, and the blue hedgehog was all too happy to shove that fact in his face. It was clear that the azure hero had experience doing this kind of thing. How? And why? That line of thought vanishes when Sonic pumps his hardening length. </p><p>"You bastard..." </p><p>"I don't know if you want to be the fastest thing alive in this particular scenario," Sonic laughs. Suddenly, he shifts his body, holding onto Jet's thighs. He tilts his head down. A tongue snakes out to lick the underside of his cock with long, lazy strokes. He takes his time, licking and lapping like it's a lollipop. Then he places his lips over the head and begins to suck.</p><p>The reaction is immediate. "...Fuck you." </p><p>Sonic mumbles something in reply, but it isn't exactly discernible as his mouth is wrapped around Jet's dick. He winks all the same, and takes more of it into his mouth. Jet was big- bigger than he expected. But Sonic was never one to back down from a challenge, especially not when it came to his rival. He hollows out his cheeks, takes a breath through his nose, and continues going down on Jet. Salty beads of precum pool on his tongue. </p><p>A low groan escapes Jet. He throws his head back, his mind hazy in the throes of pleasure. His hands wrap around the back of Sonic's head, pushing him further down. His hips slam back and forth into that wanting hole of his. "You like this, don't you? What a good little slut, letting me facefuck you like this." he growls. He doesn't actually think that's what you're supposed to say in this situation, but hey, he's seen enough porn to know.</p><p>"Mmmfh."</p><p>Jet continues thrusting into Sonic's hot and wet mouth. He speeds up, and with every suck, every lick, he can feel himself coming closer to the edge. Suddenly, Sonic hums, the deep, throaty vibrations sending shockwaves up his cock. It feels so, so good. But just as quickly as the pleasure comes, it soon disappears when Sonic pushes himself away from Jet. </p><p>Jet whines, his cock left red and weeping. Even in a situation like this, Sonic would never back down from the chance to tease him. "For fuck's sake. Are you gonna suck my dick or what?" he grunts, staring at the blue hedgehog.</p><p>A cheeky smile appears on Sonic's face. He wags his finger. "Patience, Jet." he taunts. "The night is young. And we're only just getting started." </p><p>"...What the fuck are you going on about?" Jet mutters. Now that he's worked up, all his reservations about 'Knight' were gone. Tonight, he would be selfish, and he would make Sonic damn well aware of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>